


Dignity

by obsidian-iridescence (chrisheavens)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gladnis, M/M, Swearing, inexplicit nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/obsidian-iridescence
Summary: They had spent only a night as lovers before tragedy struck, the devastating aftermath of Leviathan's wrath leaving Gladiolus struggling to pick up the pieces as he guides and supports Ignis through his new, dark world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few days after the battle with Leviathan, before Noctis has awakened, and is part of a series of one shots that will explore one of the many possibilities of how and when Gladiolus and Ignis have confessed their love and entered a romantic status/relationship.

The sun was only a weak glow below the horizon when Gladio awoke, rubbing his face with one hand as the other remained trapped and numb beneath Iggy’s head. But he was content with the discomfort knowing they didn’t have to face the world just yet, relishing in their shared heat as he yawned and shifted, intending to curl back against his lover for another hour until realization dawned…

For the first time in days, they had both slept through the night.

Gladio nuzzled Ignis’ disheveled hair, admitting it was hardly a triumph after the violent and destructive battle with Leviathan, but he was grateful Ignis had found rest instead of nightmares. But when he studied Iggy’s sleeping face, he was unable to suppress the pang of guilt and regret that sunk low into his stomach when his gaze settled upon his hard-won badge of honor. 

It was a wound Gladio hadn’t been able to prevent, devastated that Ignis’ flesh had been too damaged to restore. And even though magic had saved him, stopping the blood and salvaging the cells as it sped the healing process, Ignis had been left with an inevitable and brutal scar - just like himself. A lump rose in his throat as he remembered the first time he’d caught Iggy tracing the deformation with uncertain fingers, struggling to see the extent of his injuries through touch alone. 

“Uhn… awake…?” Ignis whispered as he turned onto his back and stretched, allowing Gladio the return of his arm. Gladio lifted up to lean his head on his hand, relieved by Iggy’s calm demeanor, never quite certain what the morning would bring.

“Before you, even,” Gladio returned with a low, gentle rumble.

“Unfair advantage,” Ignis replied, though his tone was unexpectedly light. 

“Got me there,” Gladio agreed as he placed a hand on Iggy’s chest, giving him a tangible welcome to another trying day. Ignis didn’t shy away, sighing under the warmth. And as he breathed out, Gladio trailed his touch up along Iggy’s collar bone, his neck, brushing the back of his hand against his uncharacteristically stubbled jaw. “Y’know, a little scruff doesn’t look too bad on ya’.”

Ignis gave a small huff, brows lowering in mild indignation.

“It’s time to take care of that, then. Mind if I shower first?” Ignis asked, slow to sit up and slide out from under his hand.

“Not at all. Let me come over.”

But Ignis shook his head as he patted the mattress in search of the bed’s edge, swinging his legs over once he’d found it.

“I think I’ve gotten a decent feel of the room’s arrangement. I’ll… let you know if I need assistance.”

Gladio suspected Ignis could sense his worry, but he didn’t receive another word, sliding out of bed to indulge in a full-body stretch. He reached high and rolled his neck, groaning with appreciation as the movements loosened his tight, sleepy muscles.

“Nh, sure. Just, uh, remember it’s left for hot water.”

Ignis nodded as he rose to his feet, beginning the cautious and slow route from bed to bath. Gladio fought every firing impulse to rush and help him when Iggy stumbled into a chair, but was rewarded with relief and admiration as Iggy righted himself and continued on, composed as ever. 

But he remained hyper-vigilant, finding it an unbearable eternity before the echoing noise of the shower filled the room and Gladio could finally release a held breath, running a troubled hand through his hair. Even in their youth, Ignis had been a man of pride and competence - in his duties, his knowledge, his presentation - and Gladio damned well couldn’t, wouldn’t, let that change.

He stood for a long moment debating on his short exercise routine, abandoning the the task to head through the cracked bathroom door and make sure Iggy had everything he needed. He hauled their large black bag up onto the counter, rifling through the plethora of toiletries and products, amused and impressed by the stash Ignis kept on hand even when forced to trek through wilderness and bathe in streams and lakes.

“Always prepared,” Gladio breathed just as the water shut off, turning when he heard the scrape of the curtain pull back. And though they had barely been lovers a night before tragedy struck, Ignis stood comfortably nude and wet before him, displaying a confidence that shot straight into Gladio’s heart.

“A towel, please, if you insist on sharing the bathroom.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Gladio pulled one from the rack, studying Iggy’s face as he pressed the towel to his body, though Ignis was quick to take hold of it and dry himself off. 

“I think we’ve got everything you need. Might be weird, but I can help with your hair,” Gladio offered as he leaned back against the counter in his sweats, watching Ignis as he secured the damp towel around his waist, showing no qualms about the suggestion.

“For now, I haven’t much choice. Besides, I trust you’ll make sure I look presentable.”

“Of course. First thing’s first though, let’s get that face back smooth.”

And though Gladio felt renewed optimism, a somber tone had crept into his words, though Ignis didn’t acknowledge it. Instead, he felt his way toward the sink, allowing Gladio’s gentle touch on his arm to guide him directly before it.

“Thank you. If everything’s here, there’s no further need to trouble yourself.”

Gladio could respect Iggy’s wishes, but he wouldn’t accept his dismissal. He remained at his side, taking Iggy’s wrist to guide his hand to where he had placed his razor and shaving cream.

“Appreciated. As I said, I can take it from here.”

“I know you did. Humor me, all right? I’m always being told not to be a hero, so, right back at you,” Gladio countered, tender but firm, slightly uneasy when Iggy was slow to respond.

“… so be it. But… don’t stare so much. I can feel it.”

Gladio crossed his arms, forcing himself to look away.

“I bet. Look, you’re doing great. Amazing, really. But this is… still pretty new. You’re just gonna have to put up with me fussin’ for once. At least, for now.”

Ignis cracked a small smile as he rubbed his face to mentally map the growth, gathering then spreading a thin layer of shaving cream along his jaw.

“Are you implying I fuss?”

Gladio succumbed to a slight grin.

“I leave that open to interpretation. And here, you missed a spot,” Gladio noted as he spread the cream over the few places Ignis hadn’t reached. His lover accepted the assistance without complaint, remaining still until Gladio’s hand left him before he found the razor once more and raised it to his face. But Iggy hesitated, and Gladio knew he was staring again - that Ignis didn’t need the extra pressure.

“You’re all set, so, I’ll hit the shower.”

And with only a lingering glance, Gladio went to turn the shower back on, forcing himself to plan out the day. But even though he tried to focus, he couldn’t contain each small rush of adrenaline that spiked every time he heard a soft grunt or sigh as Iggy attempted to shave. He commended his acceptance of his new limitations, but he also couldn’t ignore the worry that Iggy would demand too much of himself too soon.

“Nh…!  _ Bloody _ …!” 

When Gladio caught the near-expletive that fell sharp from Iggy’s lips, he’d nearly leapt from the shower to check on him, forcing himself to finish - to give Ignis the benefit of the doubt. But it was an instant regret when he stepped out minutes later to find Ignis with both hands gripping the edge of the counter as the razor lay abandoned at the bottom of the sink. There was a tiny trail of blood sliding down his cheek, and the frustration taking hold rolled off Ignis in waves.

“Gladio… Could you please tend the cut?” he asked, distressed, but Gladio was already on the move.

“Yeah, one sec.” 

He pushed back his dripping hair before he grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his neck, glancing Iggy’s cringe from the corner of his eye when he tore a piece of tissue for the small nick. He paid his distaste no mind as he wiped away the shaving cream and blood with a wet thumb, uncovering the superficial wound.

“Barely a nick, Iggy. You’ll get it.”

But he saw Iggy’s knuckles pale as he placed the makeshift, temporary band aid, watching his agitation take hold.

“I can’t… keep my hand steady, it seems,” Iggy admitted, and Gladio’s chest ached at the strain in Ignis’ voice.

“Iggy… soon. You’re not a hundred percent. We can’t rush this.”

But the man’s brows drew bitterly together as he raised then slammed a clenched fist down against the counter. And when he finally spoke, his words were low, dripping with a desperation Gladio had never heard from him before.

“There’s no  _ time _ for this, Gladio. My duties demand my every ability, vision included. Fighting… driving… and bloody well even cooking! I’ve failed you  _ all _ …!”

Gladio clenched his teeth, taking hold of Iggy’s shoulders and forcing him to face him, eyesight be damned.

“Enough! I know the extent of your burden, Iggy. I know it  _ damn _ well! This is no failure - it’s a  _ shit _ roll of the dice! Just like before, we’re gonna stand by you. Just like we always have, and always will. You’re fresh on the other side of a damned nightmare and you’ve gotta understand your limitations, temporary or not. We’ll deal with them. Little by little. So don’t you dare say that kind of bull to me again. We still need you.”

Ignis turned his head away, his shaking fists slacking to open hands before they dropped defeated to his sides.

“You’re right… But… that’s enough. I refuse to continue this conversation half-shaven with a damn bloody patch on my face. Allow me that.”

“I’ll allow a lot more than that. We keep trying, and we keep figuring it out. I’m here for you, and I’ll be your eyes for however long you need it.”

Ignis gave a brief nod, body tense as he tried to process the turmoil within, the stresses of recovery heavier than they could have anticipated. But he finally took a deep breath, allowing Gladio’s unwavering grip to remain on his shoulders until the storm had passed, placing his hands over Gladio’s when he’d recovered. And though Gladio thought Iggy would push him away, he gripped his hands instead, accepting his help.

And after a moment in calm silence, Ignis turned and searched with his fingertips along the sink once more, retrieving the razor. He held it out to his lover, and Gladio enclosed both Ignis’ hand and the razor within his own, squeezing with assurance before he took it to finish Iggy’s shave.

“Pretty sure I’m in debt for all those amazing meals as it is. Let me… fix this up a bit first.”

A hint of a smile appeared briefly on Ignis’ scarred lips as Gladio spread more shaving cream along his face, taking care to rinse and check on the small cut that had already stopped bleeding before dragging the razor for a quick splash under the faucet. He repositioned Iggy with a little tug on his waist before him, making sure he got the best lighting for his task.

“Did you want to check on him this morning…? Prompto would’ve come pounding in here if he were awake but… wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Ignis flinched slightly at his words, and Gladio nearly regretted bringing it up, but with a brief clenching of his jaw and a steady breath, Iggy waited until Gladio had finished sliding the blade over his face to answer.

“Of course. However, I… This… I know it’s too large to cover completely, but the thought of him seeing this as soon as he’s come around…”

Gladio rinsed the razor, nodding habitually - he understood all too well.

“Yeah, leave that to me. And… I’m still happy to help with your hair. I’ve watched you style it for so long I bet I could do it in my sleep. Just until you get those steady hands back.”

Ignis dropped his head before Gladio could raise the blade again, chest rising with a deep inhale.

“I suppose some semblance of normalcy would make for an easier recovery…”

Gladio grinned, continuing the shave with a soft grunt of agreement that seemed to ease Ignis’ state of mind, seemingly content with the silence that followed. And when Gladio finished, he realized Ignis hadn’t flinched nor nitpicked as he endured the sensations of the shave, particularly knowing Gladio did nothing more than trim his own beard on a daily basis.

“And… done. Go ahead and rinse off,” Gladio beamed, stepping to the side to give Ignis full access to the warm, running water. Ignis cupped his hands beneath the stream then splashed it onto his face, making a small noise at the mild burn of the no longer visible cut before he accepted the wet wash cloth Gladio offered. And once the last of the cream had been wiped off, Ignis ran his fingers over his face for inspection, Gladio smirking at the lift of his eyebrows.

“Well, doesn’t feel like you missed a spot,” Iggy approved, earning a deeper grin.

“Nope. Now for that hair. Need you feeling good and confident when Noct wakes up. He’s… gonna need us more than ever.”

Iggy nodded slowly in agreement - there was no denying the distress that would slam home as soon as he awoke to the bitter aftermath of their battle.

“Indeed, he will. I will… make sure to-”

Gladio stopped him with a press of his finger to those parted lips, earning a furrowing of Iggy’s brow that softened as Gladio pulled him close and wrapped him in his arms.

“You’ll make sure to worry about you for right now. Prompto and I can bear the weight until you’re ready. We… have to see how noct handles the news that’s comin’.”

Ignis nodded silently as he returned the embrace, leaning heavily against Gladio’s chest, and he held him until the emotions ebbed and Iggy was ready to stand on his own. To silence his own emotions, Gladio set to the mundane task of plugging in the hair dryer and giving it a test run, turning it off when he felt Iggy’s hand on his arm.

“Gladio, though I do believe in your confidence in my routine, aren’t you forgetting something…?”

Gladio set the dryer back down, arching a brow just before it dawned on him what was missing. He dug back through the black bag where Ignis kept his bathroom items, earning a questioning tilt of Ignis’ head as he pulled out two different containers.

“Okay, put your hands out and tell me if these are right,” Gladio requested. And when Iggy did so, Gladio tapped one then the other against Iggy’s hands, letting him grasp and study the familiar ridges and shapes.

“Well, Gladio, color me impressed - just what I needed. I can handle this part. It’s the… styling I will need your eyes for.”

“You got it.”

Gladio suddenly found himself with a more confident Iggy, watching Ignis scoop a small amount of styling cream onto his palm then carefully press it with his fingertips to gauge the amount. And after a moment’s consideration, Ignis scooped a bit more, rubbing it in between his hands and then through his hair - just as he always had.

Gladio swallowed hard. He cleared his throat and looked away as his chest tightened, shocked when Ignis put a hand out, finding his shoulder with a soft bump of his fingers before he took hold and gave a hard squeeze.

“No worries, Gladio.”

“Yeah. You’re… doing great, Iggy.”

Ignis gave him a small smile before searching out the cap of his styling cream, screwing it back onto the small jar and holding it out to be put away.

“If you please.”

“With pleasure,” Gladio replied, dropping it back in the bag as Iggy took up the other jar. It seemed easier for him the second time, and Gladio stood back to watch those elegant fingers spread a light coating of gel onto the damp strands, locating then taking up the dryer as though it were any normal day. 

“You needn’t stare, Gladio, nor should you wait on my behalf.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gladio replied, forced to continue with his own routine.

He ran the towel through his hair again, roughly rubbing the strands until they no longer dripped, finding it hard not to stare - especially when he craved to study the imperfections that somehow made his new lover even more beautiful, perfect. 

He could never quite swallow the lump in his throat.

But as requested, Gladio focused on trimming his beard and filling his hair with mousse, pushing it back with a harsh shake and lift like normal - as if fate wasn’t staring them straight in the face and promising nothing but darkness. But he could curb it as he always had, attempting to tame a few wily strands when Ignis shut off the blow dryer, setting it down on the counter for Gladio’s use.

“Ready for styling?” Gladio asked, a small grin on his face as Iggy added more product to smooth his hair for the last few steps.

“Just about. Could you find the hairspray?”

“Yep.” 

He watched Iggy in the mirror as he dug out the large canister, placing it within easy reach, pleased when Ignis reacted to the sound and quickly located it. His world had become hearing and touch, and Gladio remained keenly aware. It was imperative he help Iggy explore the new world around him, allowing him to  search the counter for the comb he’d also set out, internally cheering for him each time he found what he needed.

And as he began to deal with his own hair, it occurred to Gladio just how many steps were in their deceptively mundane day-to-day, confronted in no small way how much Iggy would have to re-learn. But if he were honest, his greatest fear was when they moved to the battlefield, hoping their first few trials would be manageable.

“I can still do this part, just… let me know how it’s looking as I go,” Iggy spoke, startling Gladio from his musings. Gladio gave an affirmative grunt in response, more than enough confirmation for Iggy to begin as he retrieved the dryer once more. And though Gladio tried not to stare, he was mesmerized as Iggy styled his hair with few mishaps, gradually becoming more sure with his movements, eliciting a sense of elation as that familiar style began to take shape.

“Ah, here, it’s falling on this side,” Gladio directed, guiding Iggy’s hand toward an uncooperative tuft that his lover felt out then deftly combed and twisted until it kept in place. Gladio was more than impressed.

“What can I say…? You still got it, Iggy.”

But Gladio’s words made those busy fingers pause, and Ignis turned his head towards him, lips parting slightly before they broke into a hint of a smile before continuing on. And though they struggled to get a few more pieces of Ignis’ bangs at his preferred lift, there was a brief but vital dissipation of the heavy aura that seemed to perpetually surround them.

“Lookin’ good, Iggy,” Gladio complimented. And once they were done, Ignis lightly patted the tips of his hair, judging through touch if they had truly achieved his usual style, though he seemed willing to accept Gladio’s approval.

“Thank you, Gladio. For… everything.” 

“Naw, no need to thank me. You’re worth it Iggy,” Gladio replied, feeling his stomach twist before he shook it off. “Better put some clothes on. They’re at the end of the counter, on your right.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and I’ll take care of these,” Gladio announced as he tugged the towel from Iggy’s waist, receiving only a slight surprised frown as he grabbed his own from the floor. But Ignis didn’t complain, not even when Gladio’s gaze lingered, though it wasn’t to ogle him. No, he only re-confirmed for himself that there were no other scars or injuries on his lover’s body, entranced to see Ignis dress with his usual grace from undergarments to the last button of his shirt.

“Well, everything in order? I’d loathe to appear unkempt.”

_ And useless to the prince _ .

The thoughts snuck up on Gladio constantly, but only served to solidify his resolve to see Ignis through this trial and figure out how to keep him capable in and out of battle - for their sake, and for his. Gladio stepped close, straightened a collar in no need of it, then ran his knuckles affectionately down Ignis’ clothed chest.

“Not a wrinkle, Iggy. Now… if you’ll sit tight for a few, I’ll grab you a new pair of shades. Something… better suited for the time being.”

Ignis nodded, though his jaw briefly clenched, appearing to endure something darker than the new world before him even if he’d regained his composure just as quickly as it had fled.

“That’s very kind of you, Gladio.”

“It’s nothing. And I’ll put the news on so you’re not sitting here bored.”

_ In silence _ … 

_ In darkness _ …

His footsteps felt heavier than he’d ever known.

“Appreciated. But, before you go…”

Gladio looked up from his phone where he’d grabbed it from the side table when Iggy spoke, curious - worried.

“What is it? You alright?”

The sound of his words guided Iggy directly to him, and when Ignis came close and reached for him, Gladio immediately reached back. He took hold of his hands, squeezing them tight before Ignis pulled them back, placing them on Gladio’s hips. He faced him with his head held high, full of intention and resolve, and Gladio knew those beautiful eyes would have peered straight into his soul.

“Gladio… If I can’t keep up-”

Gladio was quick to silence him, pressing the rough pad of his fingertip over his lips as he shook his head, somehow certain Iggy could hear the brush of his hair on his leather jacket and know what he denied.

“Don’t. We’re not at that bridge yet.”

Ignis sighed, brows tight and troubled, though it was fruitless to argue further.

“Until later, then,” Iggy conceded.

“Later,” Gladio confirmed. 

But when Iggy tried to move away from him, believing the conversation over, Gladio pulled him flush against his body until his heat penetrated, perfectly melded. And after his brief surprise, Iggy melted into him, supported by an arm locked low around his back, the other tenderly cupping his neck. Gladio caressed his cheek, sliding it over his lips before he leaned in for a slow, deep kiss. And when Iggy accepted, arching his body into him with need and honesty, it was almost more than Gladio could stand. 

Just like the first time. 

Gladio heard the sharp inhale as he held him, dazed by the feel of Iggy’s slender but powerful body as their lips met again and again - a dry but heated touch that relentlessly sent shivers down his back. It was almost more than he could bear, and too soon Gladio lost himself in his lover, swept away by the scent of Iggy’s hair and the lithe strength of his firm body against his own, his presence imbued with the underlying musk that was unmistakably  _ him _ \- only hoping Iggy experienced the same. Though when lips reflexively parted, seeking more, Gladio forced himself back from the flick of Ignis’ tongue, forced to urge a more delicate kiss as he felt the desperation between them begin to unravel his control. 

And though it screamed against his every instinct, Gladio mustered the strength to end the kiss before it grew more heated, pressing his forehead to Iggy’s as they shared harsh, shallow breaths. He embraced him until Ignis could stand solid on his own, raising his head to Gladio to receive a tender kiss to his forehead - its meaning crystal clear and crushing for them both. But they still dared to linger in the touch, basking, until Gladio summoned the will to release him and lead Iggy to a nearby chair, steeling himself for departure. 

And as he quietly caught his breath and tried to calm his rapid heart, Gladio turned his phone to a news station reporting on weather and which crops were in season, placing it in Ignis’ hand when he reached for it - though not before pressing an adoring kiss hard to his knuckles.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

And with one last touch of Iggy’s cheek, Gladio headed out the door.


End file.
